Lemon Sherbets
by Liminalish
Summary: After developing a new nightly habit post-breakup Hermione makes the mistake of being too noisy. However, if you accidentally wake someone up in the middle of the night, they might even be nice enough to keep you company. Besides lemon sherbets, this story contains lemons (M rating is not for nothing!).


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Everything that is remotely recognisable from the Harry Potter books is not mine. I do not make any form of profit from this etc. I'm just playing in the lovely sandpit J. K. Rowling created.**

* * *

If you do not want to read smut, you're advised to turn back now. hehe.

* * *

No seriously, do not read if you are under 18, rather explicit smut inside, you have been warned a few times (the ratings, the summary and here).

[Reviews make me write more, and faster, and are greatly appreciated]

* * *

According to Sirius, the numbers on the crystal ball-alarm clock were much to bright, especially because they were reading out 3:02am. It was still very dark outside, but he could see some stars through the split between the curtains. _Why am I awake at this ungodly hour?_

Just seconds after he opened his eyes, he heard a dull thumping sound reverberate through the walls of Grimmauld Place. He listened intently to what must have awoken him.

It was there again. Louder growing thumping sounds which could only come from the hallway downstairs.

He was infuriated, Sirius wondered who or what had the nerve to make such a noise in the middle of the night and slipped out of bed to investigate. He took his wand and while slowly creeping down the winding stairs, he grabbed an umbrella from one of the hangers on the wall in his other hand. Carefully avoiding the steps that creaked, he made it all the way down past his mother's portrait.

Except for a soft light shining from the kitchen, every light on the ground floor was turned off. He walked in, and after all the noise he heard from upstairs, he hadn't expected this rather innocent sight. At the table was Hermione in her pyjamas, her curls still tousled from laying in bed. Surrounding her were books and pieces of parchment and piles of sweets.

She flicked her wand to keep the book in front of her open, and held up a bag of sherbet lemons. "Hi Sirius, do you want so-", she frowned. "Why are you carrying an umbrella?"

"What was that noise about, it's not _that_ hard to walk down the stairs is it? Why are you in the kitchen at 3am, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Pot-Kettle, Black", she laughed at her own pun on his last name.

Sirius rummaged through his hair in exasperation. "Please Hermione, it's the middle of the night and you were making a heck of a lot of noise back there," he said while putting the umbrella back in the hallway.

"I'm sorry", she mumbled.

When Sirius re-entered the kitchen Hermione once again held up the bag of lemon sherbets. "Come on take one, I know you love them." She continued, "Remus is more of a chocolate kind of guy, and Harry is crazy about humbugs, while Ginny goes mad for pineapple drops."

Sirius took one lemon sherbet out of the bag."Always observant", he grinned before popping it in his mouth, savouring its sweet and tangy flavour for a moment. "I'm not that easily distracted though. Why are you here in the kitchen in the middle of the night, surrounded by food and books? Are you trying to eat your feelings away?"

"I like how calm it is. There's always so much going on in here. Especially after the break up with Ron I could do with some peace and quiet. It almost seems like the only peaceful time here is in the middle of the night, which is why I'm right here, right now."

"You could have done that a bit more quietly yourself though, it sounded like a stampede from upstairs." He noticed some bottles of firewhiskey on the countertop. " 'Mione, be honest, have you been drinking?"

She laughed at him. "I assure you I haven't been drinking, but carrying all these books plus my snacks proved too hard with the lights off. I _was_ actually trying not to wake up anyone else. I'm sorry I woke you".

"I hope these nightly reading sessions are not becoming your new habit, I know you've done it before. Promise me you're getting enough sleep, okay? You look so tired."

She leaned her forehead to the table. "Sometimes staying feels awake is better than facing what my mind comes up with when I fall asleep," she said wearily.

Sirius lost his focus for a moment when he realised she must still have nightmares about Bellatrix's torture, and the break-up with Ron mustn't have helped drifting off to sleep either.

He went to stand behind her and gently rubbed her shoulders. "Well, since I'm pretty much fully awake now, do you mind if I join for a while? I promise I'll be quiet."

"You being quiet for more than five minutes is something I have yet to experience-" Hermione laughed as she sat up again, reaching out for one of her books "-but you're welcome to join me."

"Come, let's move to the living room, it's much cosier," he suggested. "I'll make you some tea if you like."

"Lovely, while you're at it I'll move the books."

Sirius opened his mouth to speak but Hermione interjected. "Yes, I'll bring the snacks too." He cocked his head and Hermione jokingly rolled her eyes at him "... yes, and the lemon sherbets.

A few minutes later all the books were on a big stack next to the couch, and just when Hermione had grabbed the top one to read continue reading, Sirius walked in carrying a tray with a big pot of tea, two cups and a saucer with a few of her favourite blueberry biscuits.

She smiled while taking one of the biscuits and nibbling on it. "You're not the only one who's observant."

He laughed. "I can be when I want to."

Somewhere in the back of her mind Hermione wondered just how much attention he had been paying to her woes and whims, for him to notice such a detail. What else had he noticed? She couldn't dwell on it too much, because Sirius put the tray down on the coffee table and jumped next to her on the couch.

"Sooo, what are we going to do?"

She became more alert at the prospect of spending some time alone with a man she admittedly thought was very attractive. Even though she longed to divulge the secret, there was no point in admitting that she actually felt this way about him because she was fairly certain he didn't feel the same. "Well, before you came down, I was planning on reading. Besides, what _can_ you do at 3am besides reading or whispering?" She smiled and grabbed her book again.

With his reputation with the girls at Hogwarts Sirius could easily think of something, but he quickly pushed that thought aside. He had admired Hermione's strength and perseverance ever since he got to know her. Although to outsiders she seemed to be doing well after the breakup, he knew something had not been right the past few weeks. She was frequently walking through the corridors of Grimmauld Place at night, and she hadn't been eating as much. During daytime he sometimes caught her looking forlorn and absentminded.

Sirius glanced at her as she read _._ She deserves better. He thought about how pretty she looked, even if she was slightly worn out and tired. Secretly he was quite worried about her, as it was unlike Hermione to be unfocused and lose sleep. He looked at her intently as she was leafing through her book to recover the page she left it on. She felt his stare and looked to her side, and as she made eye contact with him, the previously light hearted atmosphere seemed to shift.

"Sickle for your thoughts, Sirius?", Hermione whispered.

"How have you been feeling lately?", he answered with a pensive look on his face.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"You don't have to play pretend with me. I know you're not 'fine', otherwise you wouldn't be sneaking, and snacking, around in the middle of the night just to be alone for a minute." He waited a few seconds before continuing. "You know you can be honest with me 'mione, and there's nobody else awake to hear it. How are you really feeling?"

She let those words sink in before grumbling a little bit.

She disliked talking about her personal feelings. Discussing the exact ways in which she felt inadequate because of her failed relationship always made her teary-eyed. She detested it when her voice became creaky as she spoke, because the last thing she wanted was to appear weak, especially not in front of Sirius. Out of all the people in the house he was the one she was trying to look as cool and collected as possible for.

"Honestly, I don't really know Sirius. I've been so confused lately. Ron, Harry and me, we were always the trio, but since the break-up between me and Ron the balance we had feels so distorted. Ron is the only long term boyfriend I've ever had, and although I know the break-up might have been for the best, I feel like _I've_ messed up."

Both stared at the wall ahead, mulling over what has just been said. Sirius wanted to comfort her, reassure her that he found her amazing the way she is, but he couldn't think of a way to say it. Hermione was the first to break the silence.

"You know Sirius, I'm not really sure why I'm telling you this, but let's be honest, I'm not really the girl that gets a second glance in the street, that would be Ginny-", Sirius opened his mouth to protest, but Hermione held up her hand. "-it's fine, we don't have to pretend I'm the prettiest witch in Britain. I'm pretty sure swotty book-ish me has built up enough of a reputation not to have gathered bustles of admirers in every corner of this country and beyond," she rambled on. "Harry does though, even while everyone's aware he's married, with children, he still has fan girls all over the place. He doesn't really like it as far as I know".

"So he's told me. You don't really want that do you?"

She stared at her lap because she didn't want him to see her get emotional. "No thanks, I'd prefer not be followed around by complete strangers, but is it so wrong to want some sort of confirmation that I'm not completely physically appalling? I'm fine by myself, but sometimes I just long for a relationship, not just for the physical aspect, if you know what I mean. I mostly miss the simple things, you know? The hugs and the kisses, the trust, a sweet picture, a little note telling me that I'm missed by someone." She sighed, "Everything has been going downhill lately, and now I've even failed to keep a relationship alive."

"Oh 'mione," he said, cautiously laying a hand on her upper leg, "You know the break-up wasn't your fault, sometimes these relationships just don't work out."

"I'm still struggling to accept that. I'm not as kind and sensitive as Luna, or as sporty as Ginny. I'm too bossy, and people always tell me that I behave as if I think know everything – which by the way I do not - why do you think I still study so much, even though I've passed my exams two years ago?" Tears were welling up in her eyes, just as she'd expected. _Merlin why can't I control my emotions for once?!_

She breathed for a moment and continued "I'm not as pretty as the other girls, my hair's too frizzy and I can't get my eyebrows to do what I want. I wish I had longer legs, and I'm so tired all the time, which gives me bags under my eyes."

Sirius smiled, "Then maybe you should sleep a little more, kitten."

She turned her head up, staring at the wall ahead that was covered by the damaged Black family tree. "But what if I never find anyone again? What if I'll never again meet anyone who likes me in _that_ way?" She looked at Sirius, who was silently wondering why someone as brave and beautiful and strong as Hermione should worry about that. When he saw her eyes glistening, he could feel his heart sinking.

Sirius felt that he should let her know, somehow, but he didn't know how to put it into words. With his index finger he drew small circles on her thigh, and she looked at him.

His pulse increased as he locked eyes with her before whispering, "they might be closer than you think, any guy would be so very lucky to have someone like you."

With his other hand he gently touched her chin and turned her face towards him. "Are you really worried that you're not nice enough for another guy to love you in that way?"

The handsome marauder leaned until his lips were right next to her ear, and she could feel his breath caressing the side of her face as he tenderly grazed her jawline with his fingertips.

Hermione felt her muscles tense at the proximity, and subconsciously turned her upper body towards him. She hardly dared to breathe as he half-whispered, half-mumbled into her ear. "Are you really scared that never again someone will tell you how alluring, bewitching, and tempting you look-", his stubble rubbed against her cheek as he leaned back to look at her, "-even at half past three at night, with your hair all tousled from laying in bed?"

Never before had she noticed the beautiful array of blues and greys in his eyes in such detail. With one of his hands gently touching her waist, and the other caressing the side of her face, she unthinkingly put her hand to his side, grabbing a small fistful of fabric of his pyjama shirt.

He leaned in closer, and their breaths mingled. "Are you really scared nobody will want to do this to you anymore?" Carefully, he touched his lips to hers. He held still, worried that he'd overstepped the boundaries, but slowly she reciprocated and their lips melted together.

She couldn't believe this was happening. _You've liked him for a while now, come on KISS HIM BACK._ The warmth of his mouth sent a current running through her nerves. As the hand that had previously rested on her cheek moved to her neck, she lost herself in the softness of Sirius' lips and his gentle musky scent.

"Sirius", she breathed through the kisses, while her left hand grabbed at the other side of his shirt.

He groaned softly as she responded to his kisses, and nuzzled her neck.

"Sirius-"

"yes, beautiful?", he whispered as his lips ghosted over her collarbone.

"How long have you been keeping this a secret?"

"Too long, if you ask me".

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and ran her fingers through his hair as he nipped at the sensitive skin around her collarbone. "Ginny's told me she saw you've been giving me 'the look', but I refused to believe her," she murmured. "I was too scared you didn't feel the same."

He came up and his eyes searched her face while a smile ghosted over his slightly parted lips. "How could you ever think that?", he teased as he wrapped his arms around her waist, moved her onto his lap and returned to kissing her with a renewed passion. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she freely gave with a gentle parting of her lips.

After a few moments, Hermione took a initiative and gave light butterfly kissed to the sensitive patch of skin just beneath Sirius' earlobe, as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. His hold on her tightened and he gave a strained groan in response - she knew she'd found the right spot. He kissed her shoulder and turned them both so that he was leaning against the sofa, and she was straddling his lap.

Both were startled by a sudden "THUD!". Sirius cast a glance sideward and noticed it was merely the book they had abandoned. "Relax, love, nothing's the matter."

He kissed her deeply, massaging their tongues together and softly sucking on her bottom lip, befoer brushing his lips over the corner of her mouth. He ran his tongue over the line of her chin, before going lower once more, gently sucking on the skin along her neck and collarbone before his mouth reached the top of her vest.

Hermione pulled her arms from around his neck, and grasped his shoulders when he kissed and nipped at the top of her breasts.

As he left a scorching trail of kisses along her collarbone, he kept one of his hands splayed across her back while the other made its way to the hem of her vest. Slightly trembling but determined, it slid under the fabric and up, feeling around her back in search of the clasp of her bra.

She was enjoying the gentle sensations, but noticing his struggle Hermione lightly murmured a helpful "It's a front-clasp". His lips turned to a smile against her skin as he brought is hand to her front undid it. With the fabric now out of the way he eagerly searched for her breast, kneading it while bringing his mouth back to her lips. With the passion increasing, he brushed his thumb over her nipple and Hermione whimpered in reponse. Her mind was swimming. _Oh Merlin he is so good_.

He nestled his head in the crook of her neck, causing his hair to tickle across her sensitive chest. As he came up for air, Sirius leaned his forehead against Hermione's.

She closed her eyes in a moment of bliss. "I can hardly believe this is happening Sirius."

"Me neither kitten", he paused for a second, "you sure about this? Because once we get started I don't think I can stop."

"I don't want this to be a one-time thing."

He looked her straight in the eye, his silvery-grey eyes burning with sincerity."Me neither."

She almost felt guilty for not telling him about her feelings earlier. "And there I was, tired but fleeing from sleep. You're such a wonderful person, and yes Sirius-", she gave a tug on his shirt, "-I'm sure about this."

She looked pensive for a moment, and then smiled inwardly.

"Sickle for your thoughts, love?"

"I was just thinking how utterly desperate I would sound if I told you how much I want you right now."

His left hand tightened on her hip while the right gave her a tingling sensation as his fingers slid down her bare back. She shivered and let out a small gasp of arousal. Devious as she could be, she slid both her hands underneath his shirt and softly grazed her nails along the sides of his chest. Sirius responded with a throaty growl and pressed his hot lips to hers.

He spanned both his hands across her hips to draw her closer, and she felt something rigid prodding against her inner thigh.

"Look at what you do to me, just with your kisses", he murmured close to her ear.

At the closeness of his husky voice, she felt shivers travel through her from top of her head through her centre, to the tip of her toes. "Seems like I've got a standing ovation," she teased.

He gave her a wicked grin, "and the show hasn't even started."

"Stop it", she smiled as she pushed him back against the sofa and kissed him passionately.

He pushed up her vest so it was sitting on top of her breasts, and brought his mouth down to her left breast. When his warm lips enveloped the sensitive nub, she let out a desperate groan and couldn't stop herself from fisting his shaggy dark hair.

The heightening passion was infectious, and he growled as he licked the valley between her mounds. She felt the sound shoot down her rapidly dampening center instantly. As his mouth engulfed her other breast he hummed with contentment and Hermione gave a strangled whimper. Not wanting to suddenly abandon the first, he used his thumb to draw figures of eight around the sensitive area.

Not long afterwards she felt her nipples tightening with all these delicious sensations, and leaned back her head as Sirius kept one of his hands tightly rooted in her curls and pulled lightly.

He placed open mouthed kisses on her throat until he reached her mouth, kissing her deeply before leaning back to look at her. Her lips were slightly puffy and red, she was panting and her hair was disheveled, all thanks to him.

He thought it was one of the most appealing things he'd seen in a very long time. "You're gorgeous when you look at me with those half-closed eyes of yours, and I am going to make you scream."

She breathed a sigh of contentment. "You're welcome to do so, but first..."

She reached to pull his shirt off over his head, and kissed his pectorals and gave a few kittenish licks to both nipples. Following this, she gracefully she let herself slide from his lap, down the couch until she was kneeling in front of him. She didn't sit idly as she disentangled the cords of his pyjama pants and slid them down his hips.

Sirius was both thrilled and amazed at the sight of her, never had he expected that they would confess their mutual attraction.

Once he stood free and proud Hermione gave a breathy laugh of delighted astonishment. She inclined her head, and turned her eyes up at him. He made eye contact, then tenderly grabbed a hand of her curls, and with restraint he managed to churn out "you don't have to if you don't want to, 'mione."

While holding him gently at the base, she gave him a fake pout, "but I do...", she kissed the inside of his thigh, "...want..." and brought him to her lips "...to". The moment her lips engulfed him, both his hands flew to her hair, and his mouth opened in a soundless gasp.

She licked the underside of his length, and let her tongue swirl around the head slowly before she took him fully into her mouth.

"Oh Merlin, you'll be the death of me kitten", he groaned as she bobbed her head up and down his length leisurely.

She let him pop out of her mouth just long enough to get a breath in, after which she made a triangle with both her hands and squeezed them around his base. Taking him into her mouth again, she inched her hands up and rubbed them over his lower abdomen, while she took him as deep as she could. Sirius let out a choking sob at this unexpected turn of events. As his hands tightened in her hair she let him slide out of her mouth partly, then swirling her tongue around the head again a few times. It was difficult for him not to buck up against her mouth with all sensations she bestowed upon him.

He had felt a pull towards her for some months now, and secretly fantasized about her a few times, but never had he imagined her to be as amazingly passionate as she was making him feel right now. He knew for a fact he would not be able to hold on much longer if she kept going the way she was.

With just a minor tinge of regret – as he knew what was coming – he tenderly pulled her head away from his body and she released him with a soft "pop".

His eyes shot to her heaving breasts. Woah _she looks hot._ "You'll make me go mad with that mouth of yours kitten, but Merlin I need to feel you."

Laying one hand on her upper arm he guided her back up his legs, sliding down her pyjama shorts and her underwear. When she had stepped out of them, he smiled at her and motioned for her to straddle his legs once again. He wrapped left arm wrapped tightly around her waist, and with his right hand kneaded her breast. He lowered his hand and gave feather-light caresses along her side, before moving to the front and dipping down lower towards her centre.

With two fingers he felt down along her wet folds and gave her a lopsided smile. "Good Merlin have mercy kitten, you are one wanton little minx."

She barely had time to blush as he slid one then two fingers inside of her. Her mouth opened slightly in a silent gasp.

His lips brushed hers lightly, before claiming them with a passion as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her.

A light probing of the tip of her tongue asked for entrance, which Sirius happily gave.

The palm of his hand brushed over her sensitive nubbin, and she cried out. "Sirius please, I want you", she breathed.

"Want me where, love?", he teased.

Hermione let out a soft but desperate sob. "Want you inside..."

"Your wish is my command", he said when as he let go of her waist briefly to take a hold of the base of his shaft, and guide it towards her opening.

With his right hand on her lower back, he slowly guided her onto him."Gently, easy does it, kitten."

She let out a deep sigh as she felt her deep muscles adjust to accommodate him as he entered her. His hand tensed on her back at the feeling of her all around him. Now fully sheathed inside of her, he breathed out through his nose. They both took a second to adjust, before he gently started to rock his hips back and forth, and Hermione matched each of his thrusts with a roll of her hips.

They had soon adjusted their rhythm to each other, and Sirius gradually picked up the pace. He brought one hand back up to palm breast and tweak her nipples between his fingers. "You feel so good kitten."

With a voice breathy from panting she replied, "its mutual". So lost in the moment she was, that her eyes closed.

Both of Sirius' hands snaked around her back and he squeezed her buttocks. "Open your eyes, I need to see them." He adjusted his pace to heavy and deliberate thrusts.

Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder and licked at the spot below his earlobe once more. He thrusted harder in response, and she replied with a punctuated roll of her hips.

One of his hands squeezed her buttocks tightly as he gave a slow but deep thrust.

"Oh Siriusss" she sighed deliriously.

"Again."

Basking in all the hormones coursing through her veins, she was confused as to what he meant.

He nipped at the tender flesh where her neck met her shoulder."Again," he grumbled with a little more force. "Say my name again."

"Sirius."

He gave an uncontrolled thrust and his hand flew to her hair again. Grabbing a fistful and pulling on it until she exposed her neck to him, he worried the side of her neck with his teeth until he was a passionate shade of pink.

"Again."

She loved the way he reacted to her voice, and obliged with a moan.

"Sirius... oh gosh, Sirius"

He groaned against her neck and their rhythm started to falter ever so slightly.

She started to feel the familiar pull of a most delicious tensing down in her core.

"Sirius, I'm so close, please."

"I can feel you...", he breathed "...I can feel you tightening."

He brought his hand down to where their bodies were joined and rubbed his thumb over her little nub. He had held out as long as he could, but he needed to come so badly right now. This gorgeous witch on his cock was unlike woman he had ever had before. It was so different with her. She wasn't just gorgeous, but clever as well; a great mind and a gorgeous body. It was the firs time Sirius fully realized that James had always told him was undeniably true, because love did really add a whole other dimension to it.

He flicked his thumb over her nub again and again, growing more desperate each time. His pleasure was now fully dependent on whether or not the witch in his arm was satisfied or not. "Please kitten, can't go much longer, please... so close...need. you. to. come.", he punctuated the each of those words with an amorous thrust.

" 'Mione", he groaned as he gave a well placed rub of his thumb.

That did it.

She moaned wantonly as the coil inside her sprang, and waves of overwhelming pleasure made her muscles contract rhythmically. She felt as if she was plummeting from the top of a rollercoaster. Sirius held her closely to him while she rode the waves, but seeing her experience such pleasure with the knowledge that he had caused it made him lose their rhythm completely. Feeling her walls fluttering around him, he bit her shoulder and moaned her name as he came with a force that was completely new to him.

Slowly coming down from her high, she felt him spasm inside her as he came. He gave some uncontrolled thrusts as he groaned out her name desperately. Loving this sound, Hermione nipped at his neck and fisted his hair while his thrusts gradually grew smaller and their heaving breaths mingled.

She touched her forehead to his, but as had no words to express all she felt, she briefly closed her eyes while trying to recover.

Regaining his footing but still sheathed inside her, Sirius brought his lips to hers, giving her a short but sweet kiss. "Please-", he said as he put a lock of her hair behind her air and searched her face,"- please say you'll be mine."

She'd never in a million years imagined Sirius, ever-confident with always an answer for everything, to be able to look so fragile. For a fleeting moment she thought about all the loss he must have encountered in his lifetime, and how loving and kind he turned out even with all this adversity.

He was absentmindedly stroking her nude lower-back, noticing the beautiful, post-coital blush on her cheeks.

As she saw his deep-grey eyes mist over with desire, she knew she wanted the same thing as him. "Yes, Sirius, yes."

Using his hand to draw her closer, he kissed her with all the intensity he could muster after this. "Again," he whispered.

* * *

THE END

Reviews make me write more and faster, and I rlly need the feedback please

[A/N I might write a sequel? Or another story along these lines. If there's interest? Request for pairings?]

[A/N Pleeeease try to keep your criticism constructive, so I can learn from it. This is the first smut fic I've actually dared to post.]

[Of course you're always welcome to subscribe/follow/add to faves to witness what I'll be up to next!]


End file.
